1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile telephone with a character recognition function, and in particular, to a mobile telephone capable of registering and performing functions using a character recognition function, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, mobile telephones have various functions, which can be selected by inputting a combination of input keys. However, due to the compactness of mobile telephones, the number of input keys are limited. This limitation creates an inconvenience to users trying to select among the various functions.
To solve this problem, a character recognition mobile telephone containing a touch screen has been proposed. However, in the conventional character recognition mobile telephone, the utility of the character recognition function is limited, for example, to character input for short message transmission. Accordingly, there has been a demand for a character recognition mobile telephone capable of handling the various functions of the telephone.